1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelchairs and a standing frame assembly for use in conjunction therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically people who use wheelchairs are handicapped in one way or another and often have difficulty in sitting down in the wheelchair or standing up from the wheelchair. Very often they require assistance by a third party holding a standing frame or zimmer firmly while they stand up or sit down and obviously this makes the patient dependent on others.